Lovely Young Wedding Peach
by DemonAngelAzumi
Summary: Hello, fellow Wedding Peach Fans! Have you ever wondered what happened after The Love Angels defeated Queen RainDevilla? Well...in this story your about to find out....So ENJOY!


Lovely Young Wedding Peach

Right:**Momoka/Wedding Peach, Left: Harumi/Angel Daisy, Middle:****Sayuri/Angel Lily **

**Name:** Fuuma Momoka: _(momo)_ "peach tree" combined with "flower" or _ (ka)_ "smell, perfume".  
**Birthdate:** July 10th 1993

**Favorite Subject: **Lunch  
**Least Favorite Subject:** Math  
**Favorite Food:** Anything Sweet  
**Favorite Color:** Red

She is a cute and lively girl, and her clumsiness never ceases to amuse people. She lives with her father, who is an expert Soccer Goalie. She was told that her mother died when Momoka was only two...

**Name:** Yanagiba Sayuri:_ (sa)_ "small" and _(yuri)_ "lily"  
**Birthdate:** April 17th, 1992

**Favorite Subject:** Art  
**Least Favorite Subject:** P.E.  
**Favorite Food:** Apple Pie  
**Favorite Color:** Navy Blue

Soft-spoken and elegant Yanagiba Sayuri is the exact contrast of Harumi. She is very well-mannered and very feminine, and one can rarely see her lose her temper. Sayuri is quick to catch onto anything, which makes her a great and thoughtful friend. She lives with her father and mother, who is a Yoga instructors.

**Name:** Amano Harumi:"springtime beauty"  
**Birthdate:** May 1st, 1992  
**Favorite Subject:** P.E.  
**Least Favorite Subject:** Math  
**Favorite Food: **Sushi  
**Favorite Color: Lime Green**

Amano Harumi is the tomboy of the team. She is blunt, outgoing, and sporty and can appear to be offensive to people who just met her. Harumi's courage often gets her into trouble, and she enjoys continuously teasing her friends. Even so, beneath all that strength, there is really a sensitive and kind girl. Harumi lives in a family of four: herself, her older brother, her father and her mother who is a tomboy just like Harumi.

**Name: **Hitomi Akio:(_aki)_ "bright" combined with (o) "hero, manly".

Birthdate: November 22nd, 1991

Favorite Subject: Math

Least Favorite Subject: History

Favorite Food: Any type of pasta

Favorite Color: orange

The replacement pitcher of the famous Saint Cherry Blossom School's Baseball team. He is very good friends with Endo Daichi, the captain of the team. Akio enjoys teasing Momoka endlessly, whom he affectionately calls Momopi (after he overheard Momoka's dad say it over the phone), and Momoka often gets very mad and annoyed. Even so, it is apparent that they like each other a lot.

Name: Endo Daichi

Birthdate: January 11th, 1991

Favorite Subject: Science

Least Favorite Subject: History

Favorite Food: Any type of seafood

Favorite Color: Brown

The famous star player and captain of the Saint Cherry Blossom School's Baseball team, Daichi not only has the skill, but the looks as well. All those combined with his classy and well-mannered personality makes him admired by all the girls in the school, but Daichi doesn't even seem to notice.

Episode 1: "Fantastic! Beginning of the Love Angel"

Prologue:

Once all of The Saint Something Four were all together and The Angel World and earth lived in harmony for many years. But one day catastrophe happened; an unsuspecting attack from the devils and their new leader, Zenaku (which means evil.), tried to destroy The Angel World; if it weren't for the love angels it would have been destroyed. They used every ounce of power they had until… it was completely gone. Zenaku had all of the Saint Something Four. Well, all except Peach's …that is. She used the last of her power to revive her fellow love angels and sent all four of the saint something's somewhere unknown. Now with the devils defeated and their power gone, Aphrodite sent them all back to earth. Except Wedding peach she now lay peacefully in a deep sleep…

"It's so beautiful!" proclaimed Momoka, twirling in her mother's old wedding dress. "But I wished I could have seen her in it." She sighed and continued looking though an old dusty pink and white box. She took out a white photo album titled 'Our Wedding, Momoko and Yousuke' and started flipping though the majority of dusty pages. "Mom looked so happy. It looked liked they were really in love." Momoka said still looking through the pages. Suddenly a little black velvet box dropped on the floor. Momoka quickly picked it up, thinking her dad had heard. After waiting a second, making sure no one had heard her, she opened the box. It reviled a beautiful ruby red ring; this must have been her wedding ring she thought as she slipped it on making it shine in the light. "Wow." Momoka said still looking at the beautiful ruby ring. Suddenly she heard footsteps."Oh No" she wisped aloud.

"Momoka! Are you ready for school? If you are, I'll drop you off on the way to work. Momoka?" Yousuke asked, slowly walking up stairs. Momoka rushed to get the wedding gown off without ripping it. "Uh… No! I'm fine I'll walk!" She said, still trying to reach the zipper on the back of the wedding dress. "Are you sure?" Yousuke said, getting ready to open her door. "NO! Don't come in!" Momoka shouted. "Why is that? Are you still getting dressed?" Yousuke asked, leaning his head on her door. "No…I mean yes! Im still getting dressed!" Momoka said nervously, still tying to get to the zipper. But, then a loud thud came from her room. "Momoka? Are you okay?" Yousuke asked. "I just ate the ground." Momoka sighed, laying on the ground like if she were dead. Yousuke finally opened her door and saw her laying on the ground. "What happened here?" Yousuke asked, helping her up.

"I fell trying to get of the dress off me before you came in here and saw me in it. Im in trouble aren't I?" Momoka said wearily. Yousuke paused. And then he started laughed hysterically. "What's so funny?!" Momoka said confused. "You remind me so much of your mom." He said smiling, "In fact im going to start calling you Momopi." What the… Momoka said, still confused. "I will tell you later. But, right now you need to put on your uniform and get to school." "So you're going to drop me off at school." Momoka said with hopeful eyes. 'Uh…No." Yousuke said walking out of the room, "Walk" he said. "WALK!!! You SUCK!" Momoka said furiously. "You better get going school starts in ten minutes." Yousuke said ignoring his daughters comment. "I don't like you daddy!" Momoka yelled "Sure you don't" Yousuke said sarcastically. Momoka growled and slammed the door in his face. Yousuke sighed and said "Teenagers. Ya can't live with them, and ya can't live without them."

------------

Momoka let out a great big sigh. "Man, why does my dad have to be so difficult" She said thinking aloud as she walked. "HEY! SLOWPOKE!!! OVER HERE!!" a familiar voice called from behind. "Hey! I have a name Harumi." Momoka said stopping. "Yeah I know, it's just that you are so slow some times." Harumi said. "Literally..." Sayuri added. "Grr… Harumi! Sayuri! You guys are so MEAN!!!" Momoka exclaimed chasing them. Harumi and Sayuri laughed, as they ran from Momoka.

"That's definitely one of the Saint Something four am sure of it…" a female voice said from above.

Flash! Flash! Flash! The camera flashed as Momoka took pictures of the school's baseball team doing a practice game against a rival school. A brown haired boy stepped up to the plate ready to bat. The pitcher threw a super ultra fast ball, "No way he's going to hit that!" Someone form the crowd cried. At that very second, the batter swung the bat and BAM! That ball was at of there! The crowd went wild! The brown haired boy smiled and ran all four bases, high fiving every player on the field "I want a sweet bun, cause Im hungry" Momoka says. "NO!! NO SWEET BUNS!!! We can't be stuffing our faces when Endo-kun is watching. Look" Harumi points to Daichi on the field in which in fact he was staring at Sayuri. Sayuri blushed and looked away. "Hey! That's no FAIR! I want Endo- kun to look at me!" Momoka exclaimed "No! He's going to look at me!" Harumi said pushing Momoka out the way. The stopped bickering after they heard Sayuri sigh. "He looked at me" She sighed again. "SAYURI!!! He's mine ya hear!" Harumi said, shaking her shoulders. "Who said he was yours!?" Momoka Exclaimed. "Yeah! Who said he was yours!" Sayuri added.

"I said-"but before Harumi could finish her sentence she was interrupted by the crowd and their cheers. "The game is over already!" Momoka said "We missed it." She sighed. "Because it's your entire fault" Momoka screamed pointing at Harumi. "Hey, it wasn't my fault if Endo-kun was staring at me" she said with her hands behind her head "He wasn't staring at you! He was staring at Sayuri! You baka!! (Stupid, idiot etc.) "Stop bickering you two and lets go interview him already!" Sayuri said walking down the stadium's stairs. Both Momoka and Harumi looked at each other and … ZOOM!!! They both ran down the stairs, leaving Sayuri in the dust. "HEY! Wait for me! You know I have Asthma!!!" She said trying to catch-up.

"IM GOING TO INTERVEIW ENDO-KUN!!!!" Momoka screamed running. "NO!! IM AM!!!! Harumi snapped back. "Plus you're supposed to take the photos! She added. "Stop!" Sayuri said finally catching-up. "Im going to take down Endo- Kun's comments!" Sayuri yelled still behind the two other girls.

They all finally reached the opening to the field. Then…. FROOM! A speeding baseball was coming towards them. All screamed and ducked, but then they realized another dark brown hair boy had cached the ball. "Wow" Momoka whispered to herself, as the boy landed on the ground. He looked up and a ray of sun light shined on him. "Oh…" was all the girls could say. " So cool…" Momoka whispered again blushing. "What is wrong with you people? That could have ended very badly. Who are you guys anyway?" He said taking of his baseball cap. "Well...Er…You see…" Momoka started. "Were apart of the school's newspaper reporters" Sayuri explained. "We were supposed to do an article on today's baseball game, and interview some of players about the victory." Harumi added. "Were also here to interview the star player Endo Daichi!" Momoka said cheerfully. "You think you could just walk on the field unannounced? YOU RETARDS!!! Even after games we still practice! And plus it is extremely dangerous to walk around a field with 90 per hour balls flying around! Are you trying to to DIE !?" The boy scolded. "Uh…" all the girls said in unison. "And for further more, the captain is to busy for an interview." Thy boy said putting back on his cap. "What?" Harumi said "Oh but…" Sayuri started "Please, just for a little bit… please" Begged on her hands and feet. "A NO MEANS NO!" He said frustrated. "Grrr…" The girls said.

-------------------------

"Man! That guy was a jerk!" Momoka said cheeks puffed out. "Ah… Here he is. Sayuri said flipping though the blue and white notebook. "Hitomi Akio, a first year student and stand-in pitcher…" "He sure is gusty just to be a butt-in!" Momoka exclaimed. "It's stand-in." Sayuri corrected with a sweat drop. "Mush-for-brains" Harumi said. "Grr…- Momoka said about to hit Harumi, until she spotted an Ice Cream stand. "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ICE CREAM!!!" Momoka sang skipping towards the stand like a child. "Chasing Ice Cream instead of boys, so childish" Sayuri said shaking her head. Both started walking over to the stand.

"Hmm…." Momoka said thinking. "What's wrong Momoka?" Harumi asked. "I don't know which flavor to choose." Momoka said thinking. "I like strawberry, but I've been craving vanilla, But chocolate is good too… But, mint is nice too…" "Hmm…" they all said in unison. "Uh… ladies are you ready?" the worker asked. But they kept on thinking. "Uh… Ladies?" He asked again.

--------------------

Later that day….

All sitting in a circle, with ice cream in hands. "Ok remember, each scoop is only two centimeters" Sayuri reminded both girls. "And I will be watching you Momoka." Harumi added. "Man…" Momoka said thinking she would get away with eating more than two centimeters. "But, doesn't taking a scoop and passing it on seem kind of disgusting?" Sayuri said. "Nonsense, we can enjoy three delicious flavors at the same time." Momoka Answered. "Okay he we go!" Harumi cheered. One by one the all took a spoon of ice cream; they stared out slow, then they got faster and faster until… "AH!!! BRAIN FREEZE!!!" Momoka screamed grabbing her forehead in pain. Harumi cracked up in laughter and Sayuri tried to hold back, and then she busted out with laughter. And then soon Momoka was laughing too.

--------------------

"Man! That Strawberry was good!!!" Momoka said "I like the vanilla" Sayuri added. "Chocolate was the best!" Harumi exclaimed. Suddenly a steam of purple lighting struck Momoka. "Momoka!" Sayuri and Harumi screamed in unison. "SAYURI! HARUMI! HELP ME!" Momoka screamed aloud. She closed her eyes and the next thing she knew a beautiful girl with long white hair and purple eyes was standing in front of her. 'She is so pretty' Momoka thought. "MOMOKA!" Sayuri screamed. "Who is that?!" Harumi added. "I will be taking that ruby ring from you now." The girl said grabbing Momoka's hand. "NO! This is precious memory! To ME and my MOTHER!!" Momoka screamed. "Oh my… You really think im going to let you keep that ring" She said laughing (Like that creepy laugh that Rena does in Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni) "If you don't hand over the ring… then I cant promise your life. But, if you give it to me then I can spare you." Momoka just stood there afraid and shocked. "Agh… Just give it here already!" The girl said slapping Momoka. "Eek! I won't give you my ring!" Momoka shouted. "Someone PLEASE! Help HER!!" Sayuri shouted. "I'll call the police." Harumi said taking out her cell phone. "SILENCE!!!" the girl screamed and struck the two girls with purple lighting.

"I fell sleepy…" Harumi said falling to the floor. "Me too…" Sayuri said falling too. Momoka gasped "Sayuri! Harumi! SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!" "Give me the ring!" "NO!!!" The girl grabbed her hand and began pulling off the ring. Then, a bright light came out or nowhere (cue piano stairs) and a blonde guy with really long hair came walking down the steps. "You…" was all the girl said "Acantha… I wont the devils have the Saint Something four!" the man said "Really…how thoughtful or you." Acantha said as white a purple scythe appeared in her hand. 'Devils? Saint Something four? What the are the talking about?!' Momoka thought. "Stay out of this!" Acantha said frustrated, swinging her long scythe, a stream of rose thorns came shooting at the blonde man. He dodged them all and summoned a sword himself and swung it once a white lighting bolt was coming towards Acantha. She blocked the powerful attack with her own and began fighting again. "Uhh… could someone help me!" Momoka said holding on the side of the building for dear life. Then her hand slipped and she fell in a nearby bush. "OW! Hello I am a young woman in bloom here! How could you take it upon yourself to hurt my beautiful face!" Momoka exclaimed "Wait! Why am I here babbering, when I could make my escape and help Sayuri and Harumi?" She said getting up running towards her friends. Acantha smirked, her eyes turned red and she chanted "Toroldom… Ruinism… Jama-P, curse all who love!" then she laughed her creepy laugh.

"Momoka give us the ruby." Sayuri said getting up. "Yes… give it to us." Harumi added. "Harumi…Sayuri? What happed to you?" Momoka asked worried. "GIVE IT!" Harumi screamed. "What's wrong? I thought we were friends! Right?" Momoka said wearily. Both of the girls charged towards Momoka. "NO!" Momoka said shielding her eyes waiting for impact. Suddenly a blinding light hit Sayuri and Harumi, and then all you could see was little beings inside them. "Jama Jama!" the little things said. "Jama Jama? What the heck!? Things are just getting weirder and weirder by the second." Momoka said to herself. "Those are pets of the devils." Someone said from above "And you're the only one who can draw them out of their bodies! You must turn into the angel of love…Wedding Peach!"

"Wedding Peach?" Momoka asked. Then a pink ball of energy appeared in front of her face and a compact dropped in her hands. "What is this?" Momoka asked. "Saint Miroir!" the blonde man said still fighting a Acantha. "What is a Saint Miroir? What is Wedding Peach?" Momoka asked. The compact glowed and opened and a beautiful woman appeared in the mirror. "Momoka you must say the spell of love: 'Wedding Beautiful Flower'" the woman said "Who are you? How do you know my name?" Momoka demanded. "I am the goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite." The woman said "What?" Momoka said confused. "When a love wave increases you will become the Love Angel. If you wish to save your friends, you must hurry!" Aphrodite said. "But…"

Then before she could finish her sentence, Momoka realized that Sayuri and Harumi were going to attack her. They grabbed her arm and her hand and tried to slip the ring of her hand. "Sayuri… Harumi…" Momoka said thinking of all the good times they had together. Once again the compact glowed and engulfed Momoka in a pink light. "WEDDING BEAUTIFUL FOWER!!" Momoka chanted. Then a beautiful transformation carried out. She had a beautiful peach wedding dress and a long white veil. (The dress she wears in the info chapter)

"Is this a dream? I look so beautiful!" She exclaimed. "What! An angel here on earth?!" Acantha said. "Wedding Peach! The love wave surrounds the wedding dress you're wearing." Aphrodite stated. "Love Wave?" Momoka asked "Now go Wedding Peach, fight the devils!" Aphrodite said. The compact disappeared. Momoka looked at Sayuri and Harumi coming towards her. "Sayuri… Harumi…" Momoka said scared. _'Snap out of it Momoka! Their devils not your friends'_ (cue wedding bells)

"In this park, where the beautiful cherry blossoms are in bloom…One this wonderful spring day, when we could celebrate our happiness. I can not forgive those who curse young girls! Love Angel, Wedding Peach is extremely unhappy with you!" Momoka declared. "How pathetic!" Harumi shouted. "Give us the ruby ring!" Sayuri demanded. Momoka gasped as both girls came towards her. "I can't do it! I can hurt Sayuri and Harumi…" Momoka shouted almost crying. "Wedding Peach use you're banquet and eliminate the Jama- P with Lovely Operation Tempete." Aphrodite said "With the banquet?" Momoka asked. Suddenly Sayuri an Harumi came charging towards Momoka. Momoka gasped, and then her banquet glowed and turned into a tempete. "LOVELY OPERATION TEMPETE!!" Momoka chanted.

A rainbow of colors came from the tempete and attacked the devils in Sayuri and Harumi. _'Please remember, I can't loose you guys to the devils! Wait! I can fell it! Sayuri's and Harumi's memories…I fell their warmth.' _ "What is this? A love wave! I can't take it! It burns!" The Jama-p said and both left their bodies. "Im sorry Acantha-sama! I can't take it anymore!" Jama-P screamed as she flew away. "Grr... You're useless!" she mumbled to herself "Limone, we WILL finish this battle." Acantha smirked as she disappeared into the darkness.

"Sayuri…Harumi… hold on okay!" Momoka said knelling next to her deadened friends. "Wedding Peach!" A voice said from above. Momoka looked up at Limone. "You did well" he said. "Thank You!" Momoka exclaimed smiling and the she fainted…

-----------------

"Momoka!" Harumi screamed. "Momoka please wake up!" Sayuri pleaded. "Huh…Wha-!" Momoka said opening her eyes. "Thank goodness! You're awake!" Sayuri said sighing. "I thought you were going to stay like that forever!" Harumi exclaimed. "Huh? Where am I! Where are the devils? And what happened to the hot angel Limone!?" Momoka wondered. "What the heck are you talking about?" Harumi asked. "Harumi! Sayuri! You're not hurt! Are You?" Momoka said checking around her confused friends. "Momoka, did you have a bad dream or something?" Sayuri asked. "You guys don't remember anything!" Momoka asked. "you guy were attacked by devils and I had to turn into Wedding peach! And I had on this wonderful wedding dress!" Momoka started "She weird" Harumi whispered in Sayuri's ear. "She always acts like this." Sayuri said with a sweatdrop. "Maybe it was a dream? Or was it…"Momoka wondered. "Man! You have issues Momoka!" Harumi said walking away with Sayuri. Momoka stared at her ring, and felt something in her pocket… it was the magical compact! Momoka gasped. '_So it wasn't a dream…It couldn't have been!' _

Chocola's Notes

So that's the end of episode 1! Did you like it? Hope ya did! And once again if you didn't read the memo, I wanted it to be like the like the original Ep of Wedding Peach. I didn't want to stray to far away from that. But, I promise you… After the first three Ep things will certainly not be the same! 

Episode 2: "Stunning! Bridal Dress Change"

"Oh, Endo-Kun, I love more than anyone in the world!" Momoka mumbled in her sleep.

Somewhere else in the devil world….

"As long as the symbols of love still exist, loving hearts will not leave this world. We will delete all the loving hearts from this world. And make all the holy angels our servants!" a dark wicked voice came from above.

"Zenaku-sama…I felt the Love Wave in the human world. I think that it's a piece of The Saint Some Thing Four…But I have foreseen a hindrance" Athena scowled as she said this.

"An obstacle, you say?" He said curiously "And what might that be?"

"The angel Limone, whose whereabouts where unknown…until now." Athena stated

"Limone!!" Zenaku Exclaimed.

"Oh…" she said with a sarcastic tone "It doesn't stop there. The Legendary love Angel Wedding Peach has also appeared."

"What!? The Legendary Love Angel Wedding Peach!?" He shouted

"But no need to worry. I know who possesses a ruby ring. That I believe is one of the Saint Something Four…I, Athena, will steal it. Without fail." She said disappearing in black cloud.

"In the words of my mother… 'I you meet someone who loves another, then you must KILL them. And…If you meet a couple who are to be wedded, you must KILL them also. As long as there is love in this world then hatful hearts can not recover…

Somewhere In the human world…

Momoka gasped and opened her eyes wide. She got up and looked around her room. "A dream?!" Momoka exclaimed. "More like a nightmare…" Momoka held up her ring and thought of the weird events that happed yesterday. The a ring of her fphone broke her thoughts. "Huh?"

New Character !!!

**Name:** Caitlyn Scarlet O' Hara  
**Birthdate:** December 7th, 1994  
**Favorite Subject:** None.  
**Least Favorite Subject:** None  
**Favorite Food: **Pizza and Hot dogs

**Favorite Color: **Sky Blue

Quiet and timid Caitlyn O'Hara is also the last and youngest of the Ai Tenshi. She is distant, absence minded and unenthusiastic and the complete opposite of her mother Scarlet O'Hara; Caitlyn lives in a fancy and exclusive boarding school, where her mother

teaches.


End file.
